Sam Sparks
Sam Sparks is a young, pretty weather intern who once wanted to be a weather reporter, too. She soon falls in love with Flint Lockwood and they both set off for an adventure of delicious proportions. Sam is one of the main characters of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Appearance Sam has big teal eyes and her shoulder-length blonde hair is held loose for half of the movie. For the other other half of the movie, she has large glasses and a ponytail held by a jello scrunchie. She usually appears wearing a tank-top, a blue jacket, and pants for most of the movie. When she gets touched by the peanut brittle, her arm and whole face swelled up. Personality Sam is friendly, fun, outgoing, and very smart. When she first started as a weather reporter, she got a little nervous and tounge-tied, but after that she was great on camera. Sam can also be very protective and caring, as she did not want to drop the rope that Flint was holding when she touched the peanut brittle. Sam can sometimes talk a lot, especially when she gets nervous and/or excited, as she talked a lot when she was about to be the weather reporter in Swallow Falls. Alternatively, Sam could get a little emotionally hyperactive at times, but quickly turns meek and quiet when accidentally saying something smart, however she later overcame this after encouragement from Flint. She is considered "a nerd" by Patrick Patrickson when he saw her hair in a ponytail. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' Gallery SamConceptArt.jpg|Sam concept art FlintSamConceptArt.jpg|Flint and Sam ice cream fight concept art Flint and Sam's first kiss.png Cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2.jpg Sam Sparks.png Sam holding Barry.jpg|Sam holding Barry Sam with Barry and Flint.jpg Sam showing Flint Barry.jpg|Sam showing Flint Barry Sam forecasting .jpg|Sam predicts a shower of bacon and eggs Sam helps.jpg|Sam prepares to help Flint Sam peanuts .jpg|Sam, after being exposed to peanuts Flint and Sam Freakout Better Version.JPG|"They ate Brent!" sam listen flint.jpg sam sparks smile.jpg Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 11.png Trivia *Sam's favorite food is Jell-O, and at one point in the movie, Flint made her a Jell-O castle. *She appears to be from New York City, even though it is not mentioned in the movie. *When she was younger, Sam's look included a ponytail and big glasses, and she was called 'a nerd', just like Flint. *Sam is super smart, but she tries not to be because she is embarrassed about it. *Sam is allergic to anything with peanuts in it. When she touched the peanut brittle in the first movie, her arm and face started to swell up. *In the sequel, Sam has lots of references to Ellie Sattler from the first Jurassic Park movie **Both are females **Both wear different outfits before they wear their usual outfits **Both wear loose ponytails, pink unbuttoned shirts tied in a knot at the bottom front with rolled up sleeves, dark violet tank tops underneath, shorts that reach their thighs, beige hiking boots, and socks, (except that Sam wears her glasses) **Both don't know why they changed to their outfits **Both partner up with guys (Sam with Flint and Ellie with Alan Grant) **Unlike Ellie,Sam never lost her pink unbuttoned shirt **Both explore different places (Ellie with Jurassic Park and Sam with the Transformed Swallow Falls,although Sam had been to Swallow Falls **Both look at wonders in different places (Sam with the Foodimals at the Transformed Swallow Falls and Ellie with the Dinosaur eggs at the Jurassic Park Visitor Center) **Both try to escape from animals in the different places they're at (Ellie with Dinosaurs and Sam with the Foodimals) **Both are on a vehicle (Sam on the boat with Flint,Tim,Earl,Manny,Steve and Brent and Ellie on an helicopter with Alan and John) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Newsanchors Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females